danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ultimate Despair
Talk on SHSL Despair Comatose Should'nt the comatose characters be noted in a different way than the dead? IS EVERYONE IN SDR2 SUPER HIGH SCHOO LEVEL DISAIR?!? 20:06, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Chrono Everyone but nanami, why do you ask. Blaze22b (talk) 01:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Kagami Siblings Who are the Kagami siblings listed in the known members? Is there any actual sources of them in the Danganronpa canon, or are they OC? If Canon, please produce a source or reference for this information/create a character page for them. If not canon, they should be removed, the wiki is only for factual canonical information. Toymoo (talk) 13:49, April 17, 2016 (UTC) I've been looking around, and I do believe the two are fan-made characters. They aren't mentioned in the Togami Novel nor the third DRK novel. (I have no idea if they're mentioned in the fourth novel.) Thank you for informing, I'll remove it immediately. CopperPuru27 (talk) 16:42, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Chisa Yukizome So... do we list Chisa as a member of Ultimate Despair now? She seems to have been literally mind raped into loving despair. Plus that sinister smile she gave at the end. Do we add her to the list? KoniverseTwelve (talk) 21:23, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Unless she is shown to be the official member of the Super High School Level Despair, we can't list he as one of its member. I'm afraid we might confusing some readers. I think we must clarify it until the next episode. H O P E (talk) 21:54, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Regarding their personalities and whatnot I edited the description a little regarding if they're like, trapped inside their bodies unable to stop themselves from doing terrible things for the sake of despair. I find that highly speculative and contradictory to the presented narrative. We don't see inside the head of any of them to witness any sort of regretful moral conflict. What we do see are several examples of them relishing the despair they cause while also having their original personality. For example, Mikan in DR2, Nagito in UDG, Sonia & Soda in DR: Togami, and Chisa with the sadistic photograph in DR3. While Mikan does apologize, we don't know why. It could've been due to Mikan's brainwashing being weak at the time due to it being from the incomplete video, or something Junko commanded her to do. Whether that regret is genuine or even remains is highly speculative as no such expression exists in any other instance to confirm it. It seems less speculative and more factual to just point out their personalities remain, albeit warped and their brains have been conditioned to obey. I hope that makes sense.Makoeyes987 (talk) 00:11, September 16, 2016 (UTC) How do we know who did what as Ultimate Despair? A user added links to the members of Class 77 to various acts the members of Ultimate Despair did, such as Akane being the one who starved herself, Sonia being the one that offered her parents, and Soda forcing people to kill themselves. Aside from what we know regarding Fuyhiko and his eye, how do we know who did what? We need a citation for this, otherwise it's speculation. If there's been some new reveal of information regarding that, please cite as that'd be very illuminating and all! EDIT: Wait nevermind, someone already reversed that edit. Silly me. I guess that must mean there's no source for it. Thank you! Makoeyes987 (talk) 20:26, December 28, 2016 (UTC)